Shingeki no Mystery Dungeon
by ShizukaMikudou
Summary: Crossover of Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. Eren, the Charmander, and Mikasa, the Espurr, only have each other to rely on in this dangerous pokemon world. Loads of EreMika. Eren x Mikasa.
1. remember the day we met

The first thing she noticed upon entering consciousness was the uncomfortable, gritty feel of sand beneath her, and the salty water soaking her through to the skin. But she was too weak to shiver in the cold. She had no idea where she was or why she was here. She hadn't even opened her eyes yet. She heard the sound of foot steps coming closer, hesitantly at first, then in a run. When the footsteps arrived right beside her, she didn't have the will power to even worry about whose they were, or what the owner of them would do.

A young, male voice was heard, and she could somewhat make out the words, "Hey, are you okay? Hello? What are you doing here?" Instinctively, she wanted to respond and give a reply, but doing so wasn't easy. She slowly began to move, showing signs of life that the other person commented on while she groaned dazedly. She tried to respond faster, but in her best efforts, she eventually found her limbs and began to make efforts to sit up as best she could, squinting her eyes at the bright light.

In a gathering of will power, she forced herself up on her forearms and her eyes wide open, but waves of dizziness quickly rushed over her. She had to wait several moments before her vision stopped fading. All the while, the other person continually asked her questions like "Um... Do you need help?" and made regular comments such as "You really don't look so good. What happened?"

Finally, for the most part, the dizziness faded away. She blinked and look a real look at the one who had been talking to her all this time. The figure before her was short, bright orange, and strangely resembled a lizard. _A... Charmander?_ And why did she know what a Charmander even was? She couldn't remember hardly anything else. Why was she her!? And this also meant that it was the Charmander who had spoken to her. She saw no one else in the area at all. Was she crazy? How did she know that Charmanders... Pokemon in general... weren't supposed to be speaking? Already, her questions about her memories were giving her a bad headache, and she rubbed her head with her right hand... Something didn't feel right.

The Charmander spoke up again. "It looks like you're conscious now. That's good." She was sure now that it was this pokemon who had spoken to her. Though her thoughts and questions buzzed around in her head, she couldn't pick one question or comment or much less find the words to say it. She glanced around at her surroundings, at the beach, the sand, and the rocky formations in the distance, confusion written all over her face. Where was this place? She heard the Charmander chattering again. "So, how did you end up passed out here? It's a really odd place. I mean, it's almost as if you got washed up here, which would mean that you might have come from a place far away." The Charmander tilted his head curiously as he stared at her with large, bright, fearsome green eyes.

She wanted to shrink away under his powerful gaze. To be honest, meeting a Charmander with so much personality in its eyes was a surprise to her. She was also surprised to find that she had a voice to respond with when she habitually replied, though her voice was very strained and weak, "I... I don't know...why I'm here. I don't remember..." Her response revealed all the confusion and uncertainty she truly had.

The Charmander took her reply with visual signs of surprise. "You don't remember anything? Must be amnesia. Maybe you hit your head, and that could be a reason why you ended up here." He concluded thoughtfully. The Charmander seemed to remain quiet and in deep thought for a moment, staring absentmindedly over across the ocean, before turning back to her with a sympathetic look on his face now. "Uh, well, my name's Eren. Do you at least remember your name?" Her hand reached for her head again as she was prompted to search through her aching head again for the answer to that question.

Something still didn't feel right. She lowered her hand and stared in wide-eyed horror at it. "It's... a paw...but I'm a human...! Why am I...? What happened to me? I was..." She moved the fingers on the white furred paw at the end of her violet-gray arm, looking as if she was seeing a ghost.

"Woah, calm down! You're saying you're a human!?" Eren exclaimed, looking truly shocked, though calmly disbelieving. His tone matched his facial expression. Receiving only shocked silence from her, he continued in calmer tones, though he was still just as surprised as her. "Well, I know Espurrs aren't very common in this place, so that might mean you're not from around here, but you don't look anything like a human. You just look like... you know, and Espurr." Eren shrugged his shoulders.

Seeing her still disbelieving expression, Eren sighed and briefly looked around, then pointed toward a small puddle temporarily formed by the beach. "Have a look for yourself." He told her matter-of-factly, though a small amount of concern still showed in his hard, emerald stare. She looked as if she didn't even want to see, but she proceeded to do just that anyway. She was in no position to defy anyone's orders at this point. There was nowhere else for her to go. She slowly stood up on shaking legs, though she soon crumpled back down and was half limping, half crawling toward the puddle.

Upon seeing her reflection, she let out an audible gasp. Indeed, she was an Espurr. But somehow, she was icertain/i that she was human, so how could this have happened? "How did this happen? I'm...I'm..." She whispered in disbelief, staring unblinkingly at her reflection.

A wave rushed up the beach and distorted her reflection beyond recognition. The Espurr turned back to Eren, almost as if in resignition that he had been right about her appearance. Eren frowned. "Why do you think you're a human? Or are you just joking?"

She looked panicked as she shook her head frantically. "But I... I'm sure I was... I'm a human... I'm sure of it!" She whimpered.

"Tch. Whatever. Well anyway, what's your name? What should I call you?" Eren sighed and crossed his arms, as if impatient for her answer to that question by now.

"...Mikasa." That was one thing she did know, and she felt relieved with that piece of information still with her.

"Mikasa, huh? That's a weird name." Eren laughed softly, a small smile playing at his mouth. It was the first time Mikasa had seen him smile, sharp, pointed canines showing and all. So what now? She still wasn't sure what she would do from now on.

Eren continued to ramble on. "You've got amnesia and you think you were a human. Weird. I don't even know if that's all true, but you don't seem to be a bad Pokemon, at least." He noticed the inquiring shine in her dark eyes. "Uh, lately for some reason, there's been a lot of crime. Lots of Pokemon are going bad and breaking the law. You gotta be careful. And it's not always completely safe out here either, even though I still come here a lot."

Mikasa just remained quiet and listened to him tell her about the world right then and there, enjoying the moment for what it was. She was with someone who didn't seem to be a bad person-er, Pokemon-and it seemed that she would have something to do for the next few minutes. She didn't want to think about where she would go or what she would do after Eren left and went on his way after meeting her.

She was almost too distracted by her thoughts and Eren's voice to notice two shadows lurking in the corner of her vision. "Um, E-Eren... there's-!" Mikasa opened her mouth to tell Eren about it, but in only a couple blinks, the two shadows had flown at Eren and punched him from behind. Eren was caught completely off guard and shoved forward roughly, unable to stop himself from slamming into Mikasa and bowling them both over, kicking sand up.

The Charmander and Espurr both groaned in pain, and Eren picked himself up off of Mikasa to whip around furiously and face his attackers, gnarling, "Hey! What was that all about!?" but just in time to see the Zubat and Koffing bend down and snatch a peculiar rock from the ground. "What do you're doing!? That's mine! Put it down!" Eren roared at them, his eyes aflame with green fires. Eren began to run at them, but the two easily outmatched him in speed and agility, flying right outside of the reach of his claws and away, cackling gleefully out of sight and hearing distance. "Give that back!" Eren screamed at them, but they were long gone.

Mikasa had recovered from the unexpected accidental tackle, and was standing behind Eren, concern all over her face. "Eren..." She could only think of saying. No other words could come to her mind. But she knew what he wanted to do, and what would be the next half-sensible thing to do.

Eren was practically shaking in fury. "That... That thing... I have to get it back!" Feeling a soft touch to his shaking fists, he realized that Mikasa was still there, her small white paw on his balled up orange hand. She was looking at him with an expression that he couldn't quite read. "I have to get that thing back... It's really important to me... But you can't stay here all alone."

Mikasa's gaze went down as she began to worry that she would be a hindrance to him, but then she thought of something and lifted her face to meet his. "I could help you get it back." She blurted out, then leaned away, fearing rejection. "I-it's the least I can do... since you helped me."

Eren narrowed his eyes. "You don't owe me anything." Then his gaze softened. "But I guess you could come along. Just make sure you stay near me, and I'll protect you. Okay?" Mikasa nodded, gray eyes shining happily. At least now she could be of some use.

* * *

This'd Mikasa from before her parents were, you know c:  
And this would also be Eren from before he met Mikasa, canon wise.

I have all these stories that I think up, but rarely do I get the chance to write them and then do something with them. Of course, the best time for that is 2 O'clock in the morning!

As of yet, I do plan on continuing this. How far I'll manage to go with it, I do not know.


	2. fight

They followed the trail of the zubat and koffing across the beach and arrived at what seemed to be the entrance to a cave. Even for her shorter height, Mikasa found that she wasn't so clumsy after all and was a rather decent runner, keeping up with Eren's angry strides easily. The tide was rising, and Eren knew that in less than a few hours, the cave would fill up with water and they would have no means of escape except by swimming. Eren wanted to avoid that at all costs, but the pretty stone that the thiefs stole was more important than worrying about the risk of getting his feet wet.

Mikasa could sense that the charmander was worried about the tide, and she worried for him as well. It was only her first few hours of the life she was conscious of, and she was already on a wild and potentially dangerous adventure. After Eren lead them up to the mouth of the cave and slowed down, Mikasa finally dared to ask in hesitant tones, "What was that thing they stole?" She hoped Eren wasn't the kind of personality that lashed out at everyone when he was angry. He wasn't. There was no way he could ever lash out at someone like Mikasa who hadn't even the slightest clue where she was and who she was before just about an hour ago. It was almost as if he felt a sort of brotherly instinct to take care of her.

"I don't know _what_ it is, but my dad gave it to me before he left." Eren answered her in an tone that wouldn't hint about his feelings toward the mention of his father. Noticing the look of confusion and concern on Mikasa's face, though she tried not to look too pitying, he continued to explain, "Last time I saw him, he gave me that stone and told me that it was important. Then he disappeared and I haven't seen him since. But I still want to know what's so special about that stone. It's a very strange looking thing."

Mikasa remembered her brief glimpses of the stone. It at first just looked like a shiny rock, but it was seemingly polished and as round as a bubble. Intricate, shiny designs were etched into it, and the interior seemed to shine with colors of red and orange, as if it contained a fire within. To her limited and unexplained knowledge about rocks, this one was strange indeed.

"Come on, let's go. We have to hurry." Eren annouced, taking Mikasa gently by the paw and leading her into the mouth of the beach cave.

"Mm!" She squeaked in reply, hurrying after him.

Eren and Mikasa entered the cave through its shadowed entrance. So far, they were walking on dry sand. It was still daytime outside, but within the cave, the only light was from the occasional crevices in the ceiling. The beach cave was no place for a fire type to be hanging around. But Eren had more than enough reason to not let anything stop him from getting where he needed to go.

They let go of each other's hands so they could tread carefully around the pools of water that drained and refilled constantly from the waves of the ocean. Neither wanted to imagine being sucked down under the ground with the receding water and dragged out into the middle of the ocean on the other side, or worse, dragged into worse currents. For the same reasons that they let go of eachother's hands, they held onto each other tightly for fear of losing their balence and falling into the swirling water. They tried to stay on the areas where solid, sturdy rock was beneath their feet.

This place was not without wild pokemon who were intent on getting these intrudors out of their territory, hunting them as prey, or defeating them for competition for territory or food. But the hunting option was unlikely. None of the creatures in the beach cave were into eating anything bigger or tougher than half of their own power, and fire types weren't nearly as tasty as seafood. But they weren't sure what type the gray kitten was. Espurrs weren't common in this area, obviously, at least to those who made their homes in the uncolonized areas outside of town.

They often walked too close unsuspectingly to a sleeping Shellos that practically blended in with its environment, and had to make a break for it in order to avoid the defensive pokemon's angry spurts of water and mud. They saw dozens of Corsolas lying right underneath the water's surface huddled together, but shaking their branches threateningly as the pair of intrudors passed by.

Most of the Shellders would just clamp their mouths tight and hop into the water upon noticing Eren and Mikasa's approach, but as they walked around a wide pool of seawater, the surface of the underground lake broke and a hissing Shellder launched itself out of the water backwards in an attempt to strike a blow at the intrudors with its body. With practiced experience, Eren swiftly clawed it out of the air, knocking it away from them onto the sand. Seeing Eren lunging after it with his claws ready, it closed its shell to protect itself, so Eren kicked it back into the water where it came from. Mikasa watched wordlessly in awe. Eren was obviously a decent fighter.

Afterwards, Eren walked up to Mikasa again. "Don't worry, I'll protect us both. You just leave all the fighting to me." He told her confidently. Mikasa nodded. She still wanted to be of more help, though. She didn't know what level she was at, and even if she did know a few moves, she had no idea how to use them. She had seen Eren use a very well timed Scratch attack, and the Shellder had used Tackle and Withdraw. Could she use moves like that?

Eren didn't even ask her what level she was or if she knew how to fight, though. He didn't care and intended to do all the fighting for her anyway. He would protect her.

They heard another hiss, though this one was much more feral, more wild. It wasn't like the watery sound of water squirting out of a Shellder's mouth, propelling it at top speeds. This hiss was the sound of air being blown out of an invertebrate's mouth maliciously. They turned around just as a Kabuto rounded the corner and came crawling angrily towards them. Even on its six,

"Stay back!" Eren shouted at Mikasa, pushing her behind him while he confronted this aggresive attacker. Mikasa once again obeyed and backed away. The Kabuto wasn't phased in the least by Eren's bold reaction to its advance and it kept moving at them. Eren curled his fists and aimed his claws at the pokemon, though they did little damage to its hard shell. The Shellder swiped his sharp forelegs at Eren, just barely missing his stomach. Mikasa gasped silently, realizing that Eren was almost injured by the opponent. She wished there were something she could do.

Eren took a swipe at the Kabuto again with his claws, though this time he aimed at its weaker legs, and his attack snapped off two of the Kabuto's legs. The Kabuto screeched in pain, suddenly now on the defensive and dreading Eren's next attack. Before Eren made his next move, the Kabuto  
was wise enough to scramble on its remaining legs into the nearest pool of water to escape. Mikasa let out the breath she had been holding.

She hadn't expected the battle to come to limb-rending blows though. "D-do you think it will be okay without its limbs?" She hesitently asked.

At her question, Eren's brow furrowed and he looked at Mikasa incredulously. "Of course it won't! With that kind of a handicap, it won't last long at all out here."

Mikasa's expression darkened. "But..." But she didn't have anything to say. There wasn't anything they could do about it anyway. Her mind wanted to think that somehow, dooming even an enemy was too cruel, but she didn't know what to say.

Eren seemed to catch on to where she was going, though. But neither did he have the right words to say to explain it, at least yet. "It was going to attack us and hurt us, maybe even kill us. That was the only way to keep it from doing that." Mikasa still wasn't convinced of the morality of it all, but she didn't complain verbally. Eren decided to ignore the subject for now.

They travelled furthor, their urgency renewed with the remembrance of the purpose of them coming in this place in the beginning. There were no tracks to follow, but with the scent of the Koffing getting stronger as they caught  
up, and the number of wild pokemon lessening due to the stench of the poison type intrudors, they knew they were on the right track. The cave was more solid and went deeper down, though the water was contained in pools surrounded by stone that waterfalled into deeper pools below. There was less light, but the trail of scent was clear.

And then soon enough, they reached what seemed to be the deepest part of the cave. The stench of that Koffing was more than enough to make you want to gag. But there was no time for that. They stepped out into what appeared to be a room lit by a crevice in the ceiling. It was hard to imagine how there could be a crack in the ceiling that reached the surface of the cave, but it provided enough light for them to see their surroundings much better than before. They were on a sandy, underground "beach" surrounded by ocean water on three sides and more red stone formations. Up ahead were the culpret pokemon.

Eren went into action right away without hesitation, marching angrily towards them with his teeth bared. "Hey! You guys! Stop right there!" He  
shouted at them.

The Koffing and Zubat jumped in surprise, never expecting their pursuer to chase them this far. Regaining their composure quickly, they put a big smirk on their face. "Well, if it isn't our little friends! So you managed to follow us down here!" The Koffing who held the flame-filled stone in its mouth put it down

Eren wasn't taking any of their chit chat. "Give it back, now!" He stomped his feet as he took another step toward them threateningly.

The Koffing laughed, letting out puffs of sickening fumes. The Zubat made squeaky giggle sounds and replied with, "So... that thing's valuable!?"

"It could be worth more than that! We could sell this pretty stone for lots and become rich!" The Koffing exclaimed in reply.

"No you won't!" Eren screamed and fired off a small fireball at the Koffing, stunning it enough to take it by surprise. But before the poison types could give another smug reply or respond to the attack, he flung himself at them, tearing mercilessly into the Koffing with his claws. "You rotton criminals!" He snarled. "The only thing that matters to you is money!" He ripped his claws through the Koffing's tough skin again and again until its body had contorted and nearly popped like a balloon. Gases spewed everywhere, but Eren hardly seemed to notice or care. Mikasa watched him with terrified eyes as she covered her nose with her paw to keep from inhaling the poison gases.

"E-Eren...!" She called helplessly. But soon the toxic fumes began to effect Eren, and though the Koffing had fainted long ago, he still tried to keep up his vengeful attack, though he was struggling to move now.

"What do you think you're doing!?" A shrill voice screeched. Suddenly, on top of his lungs protesting for cleaner air, he felt sharp fangs grab him by the neck and drain his strength rapidly. The Zubat clung to him and was quickly sucking away his life force.

"Eren!" Mikasa cried, beginning to panick. What could she do? She had to do something, or Eren would soon be defeated... or worse.

"...Fight!" She heard Eren rasp.

"Huh!?"

"You have to fight!" Eren shouted to her. Mikasa was too shocked to fully grasp what he was now telling her to do. "If you win, you live... If you lose, you die!"

The Zubat bit down harder. "What are you talking about? Just die already!"

Eren ignored the Zubat and looked straight at Mikasa. "If you don't fight, you can't win!" He groaned in pain from the poison gas and the feeling of the Zubat's fangs in his neck.

Mikasa trembled in horror. She...fight!? She didn't know how to fight, much less possibly kill another pokemon. "I... can't do it!" She whimpered, shuddering at the thought of causing harm to someone else.

But then at that moment, something finally clicked in her mind. She remembered how before, Eren had no choice but to fight back against that Kabuto, or else it would have attacked them and possibly hurt them badly. This was a cruel world where pokemon had to fight and hurt each other in order to live, where there was no good option but to cause even more harm to fix the harm already done. There was only one option: to fight. At that moment, Mikasa's body stopped shaking. _Fight..._ She tapped into her inner powers she hardly knew she had. _Fight!_ She felt her strength rush forth through her body, and her curled ears raised up and released all that power from within. _FIGHT!_

After the blast of psychic power, the Zubat and Koffing were nowhere to be seen, but Eren managed to stay just clear of the blast so that only the Zubat was hit. The surge of power had even cleared up most of the poison gas, and they could both breath clear air again.

* * *

_I like writing violence and gore c: S'why it's rated T I guess ^^_


End file.
